To Change Our Fate
by Uchiha Salad
Summary: Kagome had one desire that she wished granted. She was then given a chance, though it was at a terrible price. Utilizing every skill afforded to her as the heroic spirit of the Shikon no Tama Legend, Kagome must fight. However, can she truly kill her own heart in order to win? - Heroic Spirit! Kagome -
1. Heartfelt Cry

**Summary:** Kagome had one desire that she wished granted. She was then given a chance, though it was at a terrible price. Utilizing every skill afforded to her as the heroic spirit of the Shikon no Tama Legend, Kagome must fight. However, can she truly kill her own heart in order to win?

 **Disclaimer/Author's Note:** I don't own Fate/stay Night or InuYasha, those rights belong to Type-Moon and Rumiko Takahashi respectively. This is just an idea that was born while watching _Fate/Zero_ on Netflix with a friend. However, I am relatively new to the series (Nasuverse _especially_ ) in general compared to many others, I would appreciate any feedback that more diehard fans can give me. Well, except for flaming or condescending comments. You can keep those to yourselves. Plus, I just wanted to add my own little touch to the relatively dismal fandom that currently exists. Just maybe, this will prompt others to come up with their own. This story is going to be pretty dark, fitting the overall theme of the Fate/stay universe. While I'm not aiming to make misery porn, do be ready in case I somehow manage to mess with your feels.

 **Warning(s):** This story contains blood/gore, character death, dark/questionable content and themes, extreme violence, gender-bend (at least a slight case of it), sexual content/themes, etc.

* * *

 **To Change Our Fate**

 **Prologue: Heartfelt Cry**

"No one saves us but ourselves. No one can and no one may. We ourselves must walk the path."

― Gautama Buddha, Sayings of _Buddha_

* * *

It was horrifying; the aftermath of war. Something that no one should ever be forced to witness, much less be forced to take part in.

She had been forced to see it, to fight, to kill, and to survive.

Forced to stain her hands with the blood of others in order to preserve her life and the lives of those she loved and cared for.

To think that just five years ago, she was a 15-year-old girl, innocent and naïve of the future that laid before her. Living in a dream where the worst of her worries was of how she would pass her next math test. Worried about how many packs of ramen she would need to pack in order to satisfy her hanyō protector's appetite. Worried about whether or not she could be able to achieve her own happily ever after with said protector, who she had at one time seen as her snarky prince in red clothes.

It had all changed when their greatest enemy, Naraku, had aggressively begun to attack their group following the death of Kikyō. With his seemingly one weakness out of the way, the spider hanyō seemed to gain confidence and began his assault. The first few attacks the Inu tachi barely survived, which they attributed more to extraordinary luck more than anything. That luck being the timely interventions of Sesshōmaru and even occasionally Kōga, both having been tracking the slippery hanyō on their own.

They all realized that if they hoped to survive, much less actually defeat Naraku, they would all need to grow stronger.

Kagome more than anyone desired to become stronger. To no longer be a burden to the others.

No longer was she content with being in the back, protected by her friends. She wanted to be by their side, fighting against their enemy with everything she had. However, all of her friends were busy with their own affairs and plans to grow stronger. Inuyasha was training to fully harness the Meidō Zangetsuha technique given to him by Sesshōmaru. Sango had traveled back to her village with Kirara in order to collect the weapons left behind and repair any damage done to her main weapon, Hiraikotsu. Miroku had gone to visit his master, Mushin, for some technique that he felt would be necessary for what was ahead.

In fear of Shippō somehow being caught up in everything, Kagome convinced him to attend the Kitsune college. While he wasn't happy, he had complied for her sake. The day the fox kit left, Kagome sealed the well in order to prevent the chance of Naraku getting to her family. She then approached Kaede and began her formal training under the older woman.

The young woman worked herself to the bone under the elderly Miko's harsh tutelage and was happy with her progress. It was during that time she was also approached by another, who she never expected.

Sesshōmaru.

Kagome had no true idea of why the Daiyōkai had deemed it fit to train her. There were days when she laid before him bloodied and broken from her training. Times when she cursed his very existence, as well as her own for agreeing to the hellish training. However, once she felt her newfound strength, along with a honed control of her purification abilities. She knew that all of the pain had been worth it, as she now had the power to protect her friends. After a month of preparations, with sporadic skirmishes against Naraku in between, they were finally ready.

They, along with their allies, gathered to face Naraku. They had all been sure of their victory. Sure of the plan they had all agreed to.

To think that everything had gone so wrong due to a small slip up on her part.

' _Why did it have to end this way?'_ she thought, tears of grief cutting through the splatters of blood that clung to her cheeks.

Blue eyes took in horrific sight that lay before her. Bodies covered the ground as far as the eye could see. The iron scent of blood clung to the plains, and the stench of death clung to the air she drew into her lungs with labored breaths.

Human, yōkai, hanyō; it didn't matter. They all served as food for the crows that now circled in the air above the dead and the dying.

Her shoulders quivered as she tried to gain control of her tears, but found the task too hard to accomplish. Tightening her hold on the lifeless body in her arms, her sobs wracked her body as she pressed her face into the top of his head. The silken strands brushed against her face as she bit her bottom lip.

Everything was wrong!

' _Wrong! Wrong! Wrong!'_ she continued to deny what she knew was her reality.

They should all be alive. All of them should be alive and be celebrating their victory over the hanyō that had torn their lives apart.

"I can't accept this…this isn't how it was supposed to end!" she cried, closing her eyes.

Inuyasha was supposed to avenge Kikyō, and live the rest of his life surrounded by friends.

Sango and Miroku were supposed to get married and live together in peace, creating a family together.

Shippō was to come back to her and celebrate their victory.

Sesshōmaru was to return to Rin and Jaken; traveling around the lands his father once ruled, and which he now did.

But they were all dead. Inuyasha at the hands of Naraku. Sango and Miroku lost to the curse inflicted upon the monk's bloodline by Naraku. Shippō was still out there, oblivious to the fate of their group. And Sesshōmaru…

 _Sesshōmaru was dead_.

The man who she had come to lean on and admire, died protecting her during a momentary lapse in judgment.

His once pristine clothes were torn and stained with blood. His sharp eyes that once put the fear of the kami into any who earned his ire, were now blank and glassy. The sight felt wrong to Kagome. It was as if these imperfections were _tainting_ the image of the invincible Daiyōkai, who had become just as important to her as the rest of the Inutachi. Looking down at the hand resting limply against the yōkai's still chest, her gaze fell upon the pink jewel that rested in her palm. Moments passed as the wind caused her hair to lash out behind her, intertwining with the loose silver strands of the man in her arm.

Lifting her head, she stared up into the sky. Kagome raised the bloodied hand that held the reason for all of this tragedy.

"I won't accept this fate! Please, please grant my wish!"

She clenched her fist around the jewel and her eyes blazed to life with power.

"I WISH –!"

* * *

"For the elements silver and iron.

For the foundation, stone, and the Archduke of contracts.

For the ancestor, my great master Schweinorg.

Close the gates of the cardinal directions.

Come forth from the Crown, and follow the forked road to the Kingdom.

Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill.

Repeat five times, but when each is filled, destroy it.

Set.

Heed my words.

My will creates your body, and your sword creates my destiny.

If you heed the Grail's call and obey my will and reason, then answer me.

I hereby swear…

That I shall be all that is good in the world.

That I shall defeat all that is evil in the world.

You seven heavens, clad in the three great words of power,

Come forth from the circle of binding…

Guardian of the Scales!"

* * *

Seeing the array glowing beneath her feet, Rin grinned gleefully while tightening her grip on her catalyst for her summoning.

Finally, she would be a master in the next Holy Grail War. Everything was perfect! Surely she would be able to summon the most desired servants amongst the seven: Saber!

The summoning caused the wind to pick up in the room, tossing her long pigtails through the air and teasing the edges of her skirt. Bright blue eyes remained fixed upon the array, dreams of summoning the best class, steamrolling the competition, and gaining possession of the Holy Grail played through her head.

Pulses swept through the room from the summoning array, and a sense of peace and contentment swept through her. Every part of her felt _purified_ for a lack of a better word, and jewel-like shards collected before her. Not a moment later, the shards broke apart to reveal the form of a young woman wrapped in the garb of a Shinto priestess, though more elaborate than one would expect from someone of her supposed occupation. The cherry blossom crest at the shoulder and sleeves, in particular, caught her eye. It was something one would expect to see on those of a higher class in the feudal era of their country.

The woman before was beautiful with a noble face and an air of grace about her. Her skin was fair, her hair long, falling down her back to an undetermined length. It was only when she opened her eyes that Rin couldn't hold back the gasp that escaped her lips.

Blue eyes looked up at her from beneath thick lashes. A small demure smile playing on the woman's lips as she kneeled before her.

If she hadn't been very sure of the fact that she was the last Tohsaka left, this woman could've easily passed as one. The woman's blue eyes were quite similar in shade to her own after all.

The young woman didn't show any sign of having seen her momentary lapse in control though, as she brought a hand up from her side to lay over her heart. Her head bowed, causing her hair tumbled over her shoulders to shield her face from view like a veil.

"Servant Archer answers your summons. I ask of you, are you my master?"

* * *

End of Prologue

Well, that was short, but then again it is the prologue. I'll be back with the next chapter soon enough. Along with an update for both _Black Dahlia_ and _Unraveling at the Seams_. I'm working out some kinks for the next chapter of _Basic Instincts_ …then again I'm wondering if I should even continue that one. XD Either way, thanks for bothering to read this and I hope that you enjoyed it enough to continue reading any future updates.


	2. Divergence, Part I

**Disclaimer/Author's Note:** I don't own Fate/stay Night or InuYasha, those rights belong to Type-Moon and Rumiko Takahashi respectively. This is just an idea that was born while watching _Fate/Zero_ on Netflix with a friend. However, I am relatively new to the series (Nasuverse _especially_ ) in general compared to many others, I would appreciate any feedback that more diehard fans can give me. Well, except for flaming or condescending comments. You can keep those to yourselves.

 **Warning(s):** This story contains blood/gore, character death, dark/questionable content and themes, extreme violence, gender-bend (at least a slight case of it), etc.

 **Author's Note:** So I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed this story. It has been way too long since I've updated this, and while I've got RL to blame for that, at least I'm here with an update. Of course, it would be on the day I get such a _hilarious_ review. Really, star? Really?

" _WHY THE FUCK DOES EVERY INUYASHA FANFIC IN THIS DAMN SITE NEED TO HAVE THAT THOT KAGOME IN IT!"_

You do realize that has a filter, right? There are plenty of other Inuyasha fics with other characters. If you dislike Kagome so much, why did you even click on a story, which pretty much says she's going to be one of the main characters in the story? Seems real counterproductive to be completely honest. Either way, I guess the answer to your question (at least for me) is that Kagome is a very flexible character in comparison to others in the series. As many feel that a lot of the character development, especially during the latter half of the manga was forced and contrived. Kagome was a great character with potential, but she was shafted by Rumiko Takahashi. There are all kinds of blogs going into details about it, and I honestly don't feel like I should feed into your ignorance further beyond this.

Still trying to figure out the "Thot" part. Kagome hasn't shown any kind of that behavior as far as I'm concerned. So that's, honestly, your own misguided opinion.

People will write what they will, and if you don't like the main character (and so don't want to read the story).

Try using the filter mate. ;D

* * *

 **To Change Our Fate**

 **Chapter 1: Divergence, Part I**

* * *

Archer.

The servant she managed to summon was _Archer_?

Groaning, Rin slapped her forehead in dismay. Cursing under her breath, as she wondered where she had gone wrong with the summoning to end with these results. Her chant was flawless. The amount of prana she used in her summoning was more than adequate, and the catalyst was beyond compare…

How had she not managed to summon Saber?!

"Master?" the melodic voice of _Archer_ reached the young magus's ears, wrenching her from her torrent of thoughts. Blue looked up in time to watch the servant set down a tray of tea before her with a comforting smile. Unconsciously, she found herself relaxing at the sight and the delectable scent wafting from the teapot only helped even more so. After taking a sip of the tea, Rin finally decided that it was fine.

Yes, she didn't summon Saber, but that didn't mean anything in the long run.

She was Rin Tohsaka, and she was going to win the Holy Grail War regardless of what servant she summoned!

Nodding her head, she turned to look at the young woman who stood beside her. She was very pretty, Rin thought with approval.

Long black hair, pale skin, and blue eyes – the very picture of traditional Japanese beauty. Her attire showed that she was not only from her country's past but was also a person of importance. The only question now was: who is she?

"Archer, which heroic spirit are you?" Rin asked, placing her cup atop the saucer the servant provided for her.

"I am but a miko, who is regarded as the embodiment of a legend. I am the Miko who traveled the whole of Japan with companions in order to retrieve and restore a powerful object of terrible power, while my true name has been lost to the annals of time, I was known as _The Shikon Miko_." The young woman, now revealed to be the Shikon Miko, closed her eyes as she placed a hand over her heart.

Now that caused Rin to pause and her lip to fall open in shock. The legend of the Shikon Jewel, while not very well known in the overall world, was one that was known quite well in the East. Especially by the Tohsaka bloodline, who was said to have derived the idea of using jewels from the legendary artifact that the Miko had collected and then guarded till the end of her life. In fact, it was also said that the first jewel that was used by their family was the blood of the miko crystalized. Though said jewel was lost long ago in the midst of an internal struggle within the family.

Rin, herself, had grown up being told the tale by her father.

To think that she would summon someone, whom she had regarded as a role model since her childhood!

"The Shikon Miko?!" she repeated, excitement creeping into her eyes as her lips curled up into a grin. This was perfect!

Nodding to herself, she turned to her servant with her hands propped on her hip. "Well, I'm looking forward to seeing where this partnership takes us."

With a smile of her own, she held the serving tray in front of her lap. "I hope that I won't disappoint you, Master."

Turning from her servant, Rin's mind raced. Strategies that she held for her intended summoning of a saber servant were thrown out and were replaced with those that would suit Archer. While things weren't going according to her plans, there was no way that she would allow herself to lose. She was Rin Tohsaka after all, and she wouldn't accept anything less than total victory.

"Alright, I was hoping to scout a little bit tonight, however –" the teenager was cut off a large boom caused her home to shake.

Trying to maintain her balance, Rin sputtered as she looked up towards the ceiling of her father's workshop to see the tiny stones pebbles falling to the cobblestone floor along with dust.

"What the –" she was cut off again by her servant this time.

"Master, I would ask that you rest here while I take care of the intruder..." Rin could only watch as the woman walked over to press a hand against the wall of the room. The moment her palm met the stone, they were encased in a pink light. The young magus watched as the pink light branched out and encompassed the walls around them, along with the floor beneath their feet and the ceiling above their heads. Analyzing the energy, the Tohsaka heir found herself in awe of the power she could sense in what looked like a Bounded Field.

Her servant glanced over her shoulder, her eyes narrowed and lips curled into that same smile she has kept this whole time.

"You are safe here, Master. I've placed a barrier that will protect you from any threat…I'll see to our uninvited guest." With that said, the traditionally dressed servant took off in a burst of speed that should've been impossible in her garb…if she was a regular human, that is. However, Rin reminded herself, this woman was no human.

It was only a few seconds later that Rin realized that she had been left behind, and shook herself from her daze.

"I'm not just going to sit here!" Passing through the door, she placed her hand against the doorsill. In her rush, she didn't notice as the pink around the room flickered before rushing forward to rest sink into the blood red gem that flailed behind her on the cord in her hand.

A man's voice reached Rin's ears as she got to the top of the stairs leading out of the basement, along with the sound of an arrow being released. A sound she had become familiar with being the friend of the Kyūdō club's captain. This was of course followed by an explosion, which rocked the entirety of the mansion and almost displaced her from her feet. Cursing under her breath, Rin picked up her pace, flying down the hallway (dodging things that fell from the walls around her) in an attempt to assess the situation.

Coming to the seating room, she was dismayed to see that the window overlooking the backyard of her home had been blown out with a good portion of the walls.

* * *

Rushing towards the strong aura that has invaded her master's home, Kagome grasped at the air where her bow appeared, unconsciously readying herself to release an arrow should she need to. She could feel her master's aura moving away from the basement, but she was determined to take care of the threat before they laid eyes on her and her them. Coming to the room where she sensed the foreign signature, she made a note to apologize to her master later for the damage she would undoubtedly cause.

'I doubt that she will care much for a broken door or other damages over a getting rid of a possible enemy servant,' Kagome mused, busting through the door and her eyes immediately locking onto the man sitting on the small pile of furniture in the middle of the room.

He was a handsome man; tanned skin, white hair, muscled and clad in predominantly red, black, and silver. This she could admit to herself. It wouldn't save him from her though.

Swiftly, she pulled back the string and a glowing arrow blazed to life. It was then that the man opened one eye and smirked as if he had been expecting her. This expression quickly shifting into confusion before a flash of panic rushed through his eyes as he jumped up from his seat with his hands raised in an obvious move to placate her.

"W-wait, hold on –!" he started, but she wasn't going to give him a chance! She couldn't afford to do so in the Holy Grail War.

'Hit the mark,' she released the arrow that rushed forth through the air, causing her hair and clothes to flap behind her harshly from the force.

Just before her arrow struck, she saw red electricity crackle around his hands as what looked like two swords appeared in the blink of an eye. He crossed them before his face as the tip of her glowing arrow struck him, causing an explosion and obscuring her vision in a pink glow.

* * *

End of Chapter 1

* * *

Well, this took waaaaaay longer to write than I believed it would. Then again, I've kind of only gotten back to it recently. Things have been a bit hectic in my life, and I'm attempting to put a spin on how I look at things. Depression is a horrible thing to deal with. Well, this is all I've got for now. The information on Kagome's stats or at least on Noble Phantasms will be added when they appear. Don't need to give everything way...though, I feel that some could honestly guess from what they know of the InuYasha series.

 **[Servant: Archer]**

 **Master:** Rin Tohsaka

 **Identity:** Shikon Miko (Kagome Higurashi)

 **Place of Origin:** Japan (Due to her being summoned in Japan, Kagome's stats gain a significant boost.)

 **Gender:** Female

 **Height/Weight:** 157.5 cm (5'2")/49 kg (108 lbs.)

 **Alignment:** Neutral Good

 **Strength:** D+ ~C

 **Endurance:** C ~ B

 **Agility:** C+ ~ B

 **Mana:** B+ ~ A

 **Luck:** D++ ~C

 **Noble Phantasm:** B++ ~A+

 **Class Skills:**

Independent Action (Is able to function independently, even if the contract is broken with her summoning master): A+

Magic Resistance (Kagome possesses the ability to pass through spiritual shields, spells, and illusions. She is also able to sense evil demonic auras and is unaffected by them): C+

Presence Detection (Can sense others by their aura): B+

 **Personal Skills:**

Master of the Bow (Enhanced Kyūdō Skills): B

Servant of the Kami (Immense Spiritual Powers & Spiritual Sense): C+

Clairvoyance (Enhanced Eyesight): C+

Resistance against Time (Time manipulation magic is nullified): C

 **Noble Phantasms:**

To be revealed...


End file.
